Dib's Alien
by Nightzs
Summary: Dib is a drunken, lawyer in the state of Florida and came across something surprising in his backyard...
1. The Meeting

**An: Hey guys. I've been in a rough time now and I apologize for not writing any short stories or that Return To Earth ZADR at all lately. Basically what I'm trying to say is that I will be posting later and later since my family and I are going through insanity. At least I'm still sane...Stay with me for now and I'll try to post more stories on here.**

''Get out of here! You are a disgrace!'' The owner of the bar pushes him out and he stumbles from being intoxicated. He hiccups and has a flushed face and walks down the street; holding onto a beer bottle in his hands and drinks it.

''Bah who needs hem! I'hve got taht guy at...what'z namee agaien? Membrianopoop? Yeh that's et!'' He laughs weirdly and enters a dark part of the park and sits on a bench; looking up at the purple and black sky.

If you could already guess by now, then congratulations. Dib was now a legal 24 year old man living by himself and usually goes out to the bar to drown himself away. But it gets carried away and he gets drunk, disturbing nearby customers and getting thrown out again. What happened to the paranormal investigator we all knew and love? Well...you can blame Dib's father on that one.

Membrane _forced _him to stop being a paranormal investigator. He kept telling him that he should be something even greater; a doctor or maybe even a therapist. He just sighed and went along with him. Besides, it has been 3 years since he's been ranting on and on about it.

So Dib went to Law School and he actually finds interest in it. It took him 2 years to become a lawyer and he got paid well, started his life on his own in Florida, and he's moving up in his career. He never lost a single case and got plenty of achievements and awards.

He was basically the number 1 lawyer in the state of Florida.

Today, Dib looked the same as he was before. His black scythe hair on top of his large head, deep hazel eyes, and big round glasses on his pale face. His clothing was changed a little though. A dark blue t-shirt, black skinny jeans and black combat boots. Of course when he's working, he's wearing a fancy suit with a tie.

Dib stood up from the bench once he feels confident on walking home and stumbles over to his house. Late night drivers honk their horns at him in greeting since everyone knew him. Dib just hiccuped and waved.

Dib reached his house and entered with his keys rattling and the sound of the door opening and closing. He shrugged off his suit jacket and moved to his bedroom and took off his suit pants to reveal his blue boxers and lays on the bed. "That case with the wife murdering her husband was a tough one..."

He sighed heavily and stared at the ceiling and looked over at his bedroom window. He could stare at the stars for hours; examining on how they sparkle. For some reason, he can't seem to look away, as if they're hypnotizing him into place; literally. Dib always wondered what was beyond those stars. Planets, Aliens, maybe even something beyond the black hole.

Just beyond his thoughts, he sees a twinkle of some sort and Dib runs to the balcony and opens it; looking up at it in amazement. "That's new...I've never seen anything like that before." The twinkle comes back and the star gets bigger as it heads straight for Dib.

His eyes widen and he stared at the star and noticed it was some type of meteor; making a explosion in his backyard. He quickly slipped on a pair of pants and ran out to see fire around the object. The flames soon died down when he noticed a purple ship..

"W-What?" He took a cautious step forward when the cockpit of the ship opens and a green figure leans over; crawling out of the wreckage, looking up at Dib with his glowing orbs.

"P-Please...h-help me..." It spoke. Dib, however, was shocked. The green figure looked rather short and had green skin. There were two black antennas on his head and his red eyes for orbs seem to be glowing in the dark night.

Dib moved over and carefully picked him up in his arms._ He looks rather hurt... _He frowns and walks into his house again and placed him on the couch, going through his bathroom to look for medical supplies to help him.

He moved back to the living room and took the aliens torn and burned shirt off to see the flawless, glowing, and green skin. He blinked and noticed he didn't have a bellybutton or nipples and shook his head, wrapping bandages around his torso.

The alien slowly opened his eyes and looked at Dib; his eyes half-lidded from being weak. "T-Thank you..." Dib looks at him with his hazel eyes and smiles, "Your welcome."

He sighed and closed his eyes, "...Most people would've killed me by now...Why didn't you do the same?"

Dib blinks and looks at him with wide eyes and a small smirk, "Because I'm different." He finished wrapping the bandages around him and brings out alcohol and a cotton ball to clean the green blood on his head.

The alien opens his eyes again to look at him and winces from the pain of the alcohol. "I don't see how you look different..." Dib just made a laugh.

"Not physically but mentally. My emotions feel that I don't need to kill you. You seem harmless enough." Dib looked into his eyes once the blood was clean and smiles. "So what's your name, little alien?"

He smirked from the nickname, _Little Alien _but smirked none-the-less. "My name, Human, is Zim..."


	2. Curing His Injuries

**An: Sorry about the late update! I've been busy with the final make-ups of my grades and I wanted to make sure I'd past. My family problems are still the same but stick with me until then!**

Dib smiled at his name. _Zim...it sounds right for him. _He shook his head out of his thoughts and politely smiled. "Nice to meet you Zim. My name is Dib."

Zim couldn't wipe that smirk off his face. He found this very amusing to see a specie that didn't try to kill him yet, and is actually talking in his language! "Dib sounds like something a scientist would name a human like you."

Dib's eyes widen but just smiles. "Well you guessed correctly. My father's a scientist and I'm his son." His smile turned to a frown. _Why and I even telling him about my personal life? I mean for Christ's sake. He's a complete stranger! An alien at that!_

Zim blinked and sat up; holding onto the side of his abdomen. "Will you let Zim stay here for a short amount of time to heal?" He asked, hoping for a good answer coming from the big, headed human.

Dib turned to look at Zim and smiled. "If you promise not to kill me, then yes." He laughed a bit at his own joke; having to cover his mouth to regain his normal breathing.

Zim lifts an non-existing eyebrow. _This human is weird. He's making this weird face with his lips and it showed his straight, white teeth...I think I'll have some fun with him._

Dib's smile never faded. It felt nice to not be alone in a empty house and have some company. He stood up, helped the (small) alien up by draping his arm over his shoulder and walked up the stairs.

Zim followed behind Dib until he opened the door to a bedroom.

There was a double-bed, a sliding door with a balcony to show the night sky, and a mirror above the dresser. The walls were a cranberry red and the floors were made out of carpets in the color gray.

Dib carefully placed Zim down on the red sheeted bed and placed his head on the soft white pillows. "Try to get some rest, Zim." He sent him a smile.

Zim smirked a little and snuggled up against the soft bedding. "Thank you again, Dib-human."

Dib chucked a bit from the nickname but smiled more, feeling happy that he can help someone in need. "Goodnight Zim." With that, Dib left the room; closing the door behind him.

Zim sighed against the pillows and thought about his home planet. He frowned; hating to leave his race because of what happened. He sighed again and closed his eyes to fall into a deep sleep..

. . . . . .

The birds chirped, the sun woke and the yellow glow goes through the windows. Dib was already up, downstairs making breakfast for his guest; who was sleeping upstairs in his room.

Zim woke up groggy with a huge headache and groaned; his face all flushed a deep blue. "PAK, reboot..." He said in a weak voice. With a sound of _reactivating, _a spark emitted from through out his body. The spark soon ended and his body felt refreshed and smiled with his eyes closed; his antenna's twitching to the wonderful smell downstairs.

Dib walked up the stairs with a tray full of the breakfast he made for Zim and opened the bedroom door and smiled. "Do you feel any better, Zim?" He asked; actually worried about him.

Zim opened his eyes and looked at Dib with a smirk. "Actually, yes." He replied with the smirk widening.

The big-headed boy could only smile and placed the breakfast tray on the bed. "Well, I made you breakfast to get your energy up."

Zim eyed the food for a moment and sees there's pancakes, waffles, and fresh lemonade. He took a plate of the waffles and carefully ate it with caution. His red orbs lightened up and stares at the food. "It's... delicious!" He said, taking more bites of the syrupy goodness.

Dib chuckled a bit. "Well you eat your food, I have to get ready for work." He stood up and walked out of the room to take a shower.

Zim's heart hurts when Dib left the room and he frowned, continuing to eat his breakfast.

Dib was taking a shower and getting ready for work. His clothes were already ironed from last night and walked out his steaming hot bathroom and towards his room with a towel around his waist. He placed on his suit and looked into the mirror to adjust his tie.

Zim finished his breakfast and looked out the window, seeing trees, streets, and skyscrapers in the distance. _The plant is strange. _He thought, standing up from the bed and walks out of the room to see Dib moving towards the front door to leave.

"Where are you going, Dib..?" He called after him.

Dib turned to Zim when he heard his voice and he looks shocked to see him already out of bed. "Well I'm going to work." He said, placing on his shoes.

Zim's antennas wilted on his green head and frowned. "You're leaving Zim?" He croaked out, saying it with sadness in his voice. He didn't want Dib to leave, in fear he would be left alone... and he hated being alone.

Dib looks up at Zim on the top of the stairs and frowned. "I'll be back... You don't need to worry about me leaving you." He said sweetly, hoping it will calm him down.

Zim stares at Dib with his red orbs wavering. "Promise Zim...?" For some odd reason, if Dib promised him, He wouldn't be left like _they_ did.

Dib smiled and nodded, "I promise Zim. I'll be back around 3:00... okay...?"

Zim just nodded and smirks. "Thank you Dib..."

Dib nods and left the house and into his car and drove to work, worrying about Zim the whole time.

**An: Hope this was enough to cool your insanity until the next chapter. Until then, see you guys later!**


	3. Movie Night

**An: Yay! New chapter! (:**

During that time. Zim was thinking about how he got banished. His leaders, Tallest Red and Purple, had made Operation Impending Doom to conquer all planets in the galaxy. However, Zim was part of that operation and blew up all Invaders that were part of the mission.

Zim was brought to the control brain and was banished to the food snacking planet of Foodcourtia. He then escaped the planet before the foodening began and drove into another dimension. He came across new planets he never seen before; a large planet with seven rings around it. The planet was fascinating to him. There he didn't realize he got hit by a meteor and started to cash towards Earth.

The Irken shivered and whimpered from the memory of what happened. He slowly walked down the steps and looks around to try and find something to do. Hew saw a large living room and he gasps in amazement at all the items in the room. A 32 inch flat screen TV, a large black couch, a coffee table in front of the sofa, video games, and a cabinet full of movies.

Zim have never seen something do astonishing before. "So many movies!" He shouted, running over to the cabinet and his red eyes sparkle. So many selections to chose from horror to romantic comedy. He sees an interesting cover called _The Orphan. _He picks up the case carefully as he turns on the TV, changes the channel with the DVD screen, takes the disk out of the case and places it in the tray of the DVD player and sits on the couch; watching the movie play.

. . . . . .

Dib arrived at his house as 3:00, as promised, and sighed heavily, wanting to finish his work at the office but he made a promise and he never breaks it. He exited his car and walked into his house with his keys, hearing the TV on as he walks and sees Zim wrapped in a red blanket, trembling from the girl on the screen. "What are you watching?" He asked, sitting beside him.

Zim yelps and whimpers, looking at Dib and his eyes were filled with tears. "T-The O-Orphan..." He croaked out, whimpering as he heard a scream from the TV; crawling into Dib's lap and hugs him tightly.

Dib's eyes widen as he sees Zim go into his lap and hugging him tightly. He frowns and hugs him back, blushing from how soft his skin feels. He knew Zim was scared because of the movie so he tried comforting him by hugging and rubbing his back a little.

Zim rested his head on Dib's chest and whimpers, sniffling as his antennas are wilted against his green head. "P-Please don't l-let go..." He said, nuzzling his face into his chest.

Dib's blush deepens and nods slowly, hugging Zim tighter and rubs his head a little, smiling a bit. "Shh... It's okay." He whispered against his antenna's, I'm not going anywhere."

Zim smiled a little and his hug never parted, wiping his tears away with the back of his hands. "T-Thank you Dib-human..."

Dib smiled and his blush died down a little. He likes to see the alien calmed down and he could comfort him. Usually his mom would always comforted him whenever he was sad or tears were breaking down from his eyes. He couldn't see a day he was away from his mom; until she died...

Her name was Grace Membrane and she was thirty-seven years old on the day of her death. She died in the hospital from a serious illness that the doctors did not know how to cure. Dib was only nine at that time and he was the last person that saw and talked to her...

Zim looks up as Dib and he shows a friendly smile as he smiled back. "You want to go to bed?" He offered but Zim shook his head. "I want to stay awake with you."

Dib blushes a bit but keeps the smile on his face. He turns the TV off as he stands up from the couch, leaving Zim on the seat. "Do you want to do something?" Dib wasn't really one that people call a _host, _but he tries his best. He looks at Zim with a smile as he starts to take off his suit jacket.

Zim looks at Dib's eyes and thought for a moment. He doesn't know what interests The Dib but he smiles. "How about another movie that doesn't involve horror?"

Dib tossed his jacket on a single chair and smiles even more. "Sure." He turns the TV back on and takes the disk out, scanning for a new movie that Zim might possibly like.

Zim kneels beside him and tilts his head to the side. He closes his eyes and reaches his arm out and touches a case, picking it up and looks at it. "_The Lucky One..._" He gives it to Dib and smiles. "This one!"

Dib looks at it and smiles, picking it up and places that case in the disk space. "You watch the beginning while I get popcorn."

Zim nods and jumps on the couch, smiling and snuggles under a dark blue blanket; trying to get comfortable. "So soft..."

Dib couldn't help but chuckle and goes into the kitchen to make homemade popcorn. _I wonder what this movie is about. _He thought before continuing to cook.

**An: Ah I just wanted to update this because I was writing like a champ! I'm really feeling this story and it's very original and simple; something different. **


	4. The First Kiss

**An:EEEEEE Another chapter! And by the title of this, something _goooood_ is going to happen. Enjoy!**

Zim was sitting in a fetal position where hi chin was on his knees, watching the beginning of the movie as the solider picks up a picture that has a girls face on it, saying on the back _Keep Safe. _He placed the picture in his pocket before a bomb crashed in front of him, the screen turning black.

Dib came into the living room with the popcorn as he sat next to Zim, looking at the screen before placing the bowl on his lap. In all honesty, the movie sort of interested the adult with the scythe hair lock. He glances over at Zim every once in a while before returning to the movie screen.

Zim knew that Dib was looking at him and he tried his best to ignore it. Even that sick salt and butter he was smelling was getting to him. _Why is this human staring at Zim? _He thought, not being able to concentrate on the movie.

Dib watched the movie but couldn't help but think about the alien that sat across from him. He wondered how his antennas work and what exactly do they do. They must be there for some purpose. And those glowing red orbs seems so mysterious. He shook his head and watched the TV screen more, not looking at Zim again.

Zim was relieved when Dib stopped giving him these weird glances. He watched the movie and something caught his eye. He sat that the two humans were close and did this weird _lip contact. _"What's that?" He asked curiously as he pointed at them both.

Dib looks at Zim before looking at the screen. "That's called kissing, Zim. You don't know what that is?" He said, continuing to eat the popcorn.

Zim winces and folds his arms across his chest. "That's disgusting! What _humans do that!" _He pouts but Dib just smiles. "I do. It's a way of showing ones feelings to one another." He said, hopefully that Zim will understand.

Zim's antennas perk up, causing Dib to lightly blush at how cute he looks. "Feelings?" He asked before tilting his head to the side a little.

Dib's blush deepens a little more. _He looks so cute... _He through for a moment before saying, "Yeah... When you have a special emotion for someone, people want to show it." Dib was not an expert for these romance things but he tried as he did it with a silly grin on his face.

Zim smiles, his antennas brought down again as he looks into Dib's deep hazel eyes. "Zim understands!" He said before nodding and smiling more.

Dib nods, closing his eyes and sighs in relief, glad that Zim understood as he didn't want to explain more of the sensitive subject. When he opens his eyes, he sees Zim's face closing in on his. His eyes widen and blushes insanely at the feeling of Zim's soft lips on his.

For some reason, deep down inside the Irken's squeedly-spooch that there was a fuzzy feeling that told him to kiss Dib. When he touched his lips to his, he felt Dib's body get tense. He slowly pulls away from the kiss as he looks up at Dib with a smile.

Dib's heart was beating hard against his chest as he stared at the Irken. His hazel eyes waver as he looks with his eyes elsewhere. He couldn't look at Zim without his face heating up. That was his first kiss! _His! _Sure people looked at Dib when he was in High School, but no girls _OR _boys interested him.

Zim tilted his head from Dib's sudden nervousness but he smiled nonetheless. The movie on the screen soon went into the credits as Zim stood up and stretched his arms upwards as he sighs. "Well! That was fun and I think I'm going to bed."

Dib's blush died down a little and nods a little. "Yeah... Goodnight Zim..." He said as Zim walked up the stairs and into his room. Dib sighed and fell backwards on the couch, laying down as he turns off the TV. "Damn alien... Stealing my first kiss." His eyes fall half-lidded and his thoughts were always brought to the green alien.

Zim closes his bedroom door as he sits down on the side of his bed, slowly taking off the bandages around him as he sees his skin completely healed. He threw the old bandages into the trash and goes through the drawers to look for a shirt.

Dib slowly placed his fingers on his lips and closed his eyes fully as he thought how soft Zim's lips felt. He knew Zim didn't understand him completely as he explained what kissing is. He sighs heavily and shoves his hands into his face. "I don't think I can sleep. Not with this floating around in my head..."

Zim soon found a cranberry red shirt as he slipped it on. It was a little bit too big but it fit him fine. He wasn't very fond of tight clothing so it was perfectly comfortable to move around in. He laid down on the bed, under the covers and sighs comfortably, soon drifting off to sleep.

Dib didn't move from the couch as he didn't want to think of the green Irken that was just up the stairs. No matter what he did, he couldn't get him out of his head. He stayed up all night until his tiredness made him go into a deep slumber.

**An: Huh? :3 Zimmy is confused about what Dibby said. How adoraabel... :333 Yes I meant to type adorable wrong.**


End file.
